Alpha
by autumn desiree
Summary: Kagome was a dectective specializing in inter-yokai relations. But when the fiesty dog demon Inuyasha makes her the alpha female of his clan and mysterious murders start happening, Kagome's life becomes far from normal.
1. The girl who held fate in her hands

Alpha

Phase 01

  


A/N: After many moons of planning and editing this chapter, it is ready for release. I hope everyone likes it, and do say if you do, but please, not 'continue' reviews. It annoys the hell out of me. Say you like it, and I assume you want me to continue it as well.

  
  


"God damned inner-yokai relations," Kagome muttered as she read the cover article of the morning's newspaper. 'West Wing of Chinatown Destroyed', it proclaimed in huge, thick bold letters. A large picture accompanied the headline, showing the remains of several shops and homes. 

  


Kagome's eyes veered to her list of e-mail messages, mostly from anti-yokai groups. This incident wasn't going to look good, especially to the jurors that would decide the extent of yokai rights in a couple of months. Her eyes returned to the article in order to discover the race involved. 

  


A groan escaped her throat when she discovered that a certain silver haired half dog demon was responsible. Most likely he would stomp into her office today, handcuffed, with Sango and Miroku struggling to keep him restrained while he was spewing out every curse word known to man and demon. "I'm going to charge the department double for this," she decided, placing the newspaper to the side, then began on her public statement. 

  


Did she have to start on a public statement? No. But once the nightly news got wind, they would be at the department's door, asking questions and twisting the answers. It would be a couple of hours before the duo got a chance to capture Inuyasha. 

  


"Let me go," a deep, rough voice yelled, echoing through the building. Kagome jumped and in the process spilled her coffee over her freshly printed report. 

  


"Damn it Inuyasha," she cursed, and stood, debating whether to meet her colleagues or let them drag the raging half-demon to her office. Enclosed space, open space. . . alone, together . . . After a moment, she decided on letting them trap the bully in her office, so she could chew him out in private. A few minutes later her door opened, and Sango pushed the angry dog-demon into her office. 

  


The door slammed and clicked behind Inuyasha, leaving him alone with Kagome. "If it isn't the wench," he greeted, "Get these damned things off of me!" Kagome grinned and shook her head. Although reasoning would deem it extremely stupid to anger a demon more, Inuyasha and all the leaders of the yokai races needed her to keep from becoming caged animals or worse, slaves. 

  


"Sit," she commanded, gesturing to a chair. Inuyasha growled and glared at her for a moment before seating himself in the leather chair. "Good boy," she cooed before grabbing the newspaper and tossing it onto his lap. "Care to share why you destroyed half of Chinatown?"

  


"The wolf-yokai were challenging me for my territory. I had to show them who was boss." Kagome sighed and frowned. She walked over and picked up the paper, narrowly avoiding a bite from her prisoner. "Now will you let me go," he asked, clearly annoyed. 

  


"This is bad for public relations. I already have the Anti-yokai groups breathing down my neck as it is. We both know you could've kept the fight in the woods."

  


"Oh, so the animal rights groups can tackle you too," he replied, keeping a heart-stopping glare fixed on Kagome. 

  


If Kagome had just met Inuyasha, the look would've stopped her cold, maybe even cause her to run away in fear. However, this particular look lost its menace quite some time ago, and seeing the man often helped as well. She returned his glare, "You're missing the point Inuyasha. If you insist on destroying-"

  


"What about the murders of my clan," he retorted, "You haven't been coming over lately to discuss those. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume you dropped the case. My people keep dying, your people keep dying."

  


"You're only a half demon," Kagome reminded him, knowing the reaction her words would provoke. 

  


"I could kill you here, wench," he replied, vehemence dripping from his voice in a cool, controlled fashion. He stood, and looked down at Kagome, murder written on his face. 

  


"Kill me and you lose everything," she said, refusing to look away or show her fear. Sure, she had pissed Inuyasha off before, but this time she went a little too far. He could, and probably would kill her if she didn't do something. Suddenly Inuyasha looked away, sniffing the air. "What is it?" Inuyasha ignored her and continued smelling the office, stopping at the bottom drawer of her desk. 

  


"Open it," he commanded, and Kagome complied, slightly cautious and confused. For all she knew, it could be a trap he made up to escape. Her eyes widened when she saw the glowing red numbers. Five minutes. Four fiftey-nine. Four fiftey-eight. Four fiftey-seven. Fear enveloped Kagome, and she stumbled backward. "Kagome," Inuyasha asked, leaning over, smirking slightly. "Scared? Aren't you a cop, can't you disable it?"

  


"I-I'm not a bomb expert," she replied, "Humans aren't my domain, demons are."

  


"So get one of your partners to disable it."

  


"Can't," Kagome said with regret, "I told them to leave you with me for an hour while we talked."

  


"Bitch! Why so long!"

  


"Because that's how long it takes for me to pry any information out of you!"

  


"Don't blame this on me," Inuyasha retorted angrily, getting slightly nervous. Demons were no problem. Human devices confused the hell out of him. 

  


"If you hadn't gone and ripped apart Chinatown," Kagome began, only to be cut off by a now nervous Inuyasha.

  


"Three minutes Kagome! Figure out something!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at her door. To keep Inuyasha from escaping, they locked the outside of her door. Perhaps, if she uncuffed the demon, he could knock down the door and - no, there would still be a bomb. But she didn't know anything about a bomb! "Kagome," Inuyasha asked, then grunted and in an extremely acrobatic move, tucked his legs over his arms and thus bringing his handcuffed arms in front of his body. Then, with a grunt, the 'new unbreakable handcuffs' were nothing more than a piece of scrap metal on the floor. 

  


He then grabbed Kagome, kicked down the door (and part of the wall, for that matter) much to the horror of those in the office. "There's a fucking bomb in there," he announced, and continued outside. Better to save his own ass than stay inside and face death. Kagome kicked and complained as he dashed out of the office. A minute or so later Sango came out, frowning. 

  


"Anti-demon groups are targeting you again," she simply replied, holding up the diffused bomb with a yellow smiley sticker on it. Kagome groaned when her eyes caught the logo. It belonged to an extremist faction, 'Normality'. She sighed and sank on the steps, then looked up at Inuyasha. 

  


"If you could break apart the handcuffs this whole time, why didn't you?" Inuyasha shrugged, and gave no response. Kagome blinked at him, then dismissed the strength as adrenaline. "The day keeps getting worse and worse," she muttered, then returned her attention to Sango. "I need a complete analysis of that bomb by this afternoon, preferably before the press conference. I would like to bring Normality a little gift. As for you, Inuyasha, we need to go back in my office and continue what we started."

  


Inuyasha growled and could've run away, except he needed to discuss the recent murders of his clan. If the anti-yokai groups were targeting Kagome again, it meant that there was a good chance they were murdering the people in the clans as well. He nodded and side-by-side they walked in, Kagome frowning as she surveyed the damage to her door. "Could you have been a bit more gentle? We're not rich like you yokai are."

  


Just how did yokai make a living? Most were in the black market, and some were in the 'honest' trades, hiding their abnormalities. Kagome still wasn't sure of Inuyasha's occupation, and the only thing she did know was that it made him extremely wealthy. Most of the damage done had been paid by him in half or occasionally full. Although Kagome doubted he would be willing to cover the damages done to Chinatown. 

  


"Quit whining about your stupid door and explain to me why my people are still disappearing." Kagome sighed and sat, followed by Inuyasha, who kept a glare on the woman. 

  


"You're a half-demon," she replied simply, giving a serious look to reprimand his initial danger. "You and I both know that the other clans assume yours is weaker because of that fact. They could be carrying out the murders to cause distrust in your clan. Then there's the ones within your clan that detest you because you are a half-breed. Not only that, but there's also the anti-demon groups. Now, can you please tell me where you would like me to start? Because everyone could be a suspect."

  


"No one in my clan would dare challenge me by killing their brethren," Inuyasha replied tartly. 

  


"What of the night you are human? What do they do then? What if they are attacked when you are a human? You can't protect them."

  


"Are you saying I should give up my leadership?"

  


"It's safer that way, Inuyasha. Besides, you don't have an alpha female. The other clans do. It's another blow to your reputation." 

  


At times, Kagome could be a real bitch. But what she said had a point. Despite what he said earlier, several small packs of his clan detested his leadership. And the anti-yokai groups were always a threat. With the lack of available territory, fights between clans were common. 

  


Still, to admit that Kagome had some valid points would be a blow to his pride and small hold of power over her. 

  


"Inuyasha. . . Do you want me to talk to the wolf-clan?"

  


Inuyasha's ears perked at that statement. Kagome? Talk? Sure, she did it often, and was well respected by most of the demons out there. But her? Fight _his_ battles? Never. 

  


A simple glare stopped that suggestion. Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while, and then reclined back in her chair. The movement bothered Inuyasha. The little wench was almost as stubborn as him. 

  


"What's wrong with you," he asked, rather rudely.

"I give up. I can't do anything if you don't want me to. Listen Inuyasha - don't fight near civilians again. It's getting harder to defend your actions."

  


"Tonight," Inuyasha said abruptly. Kagome arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha's eyes had suddenly become entranced, and his ears were back, a sign of feeling threatened. Had he sensed something?

  


"Come with me tonight. It's not safe for you to be at home now." Kagome blushed slightly at his statement; or rather, order. 

  


"Why," she asked, voice growing a tad bit softer.

  


"I've heard the fox-clan talking. They're going to attack both your home and the anti-yokai groups. Plus, the damned activists are already on your ass."

  


Kagome jumped up immediately at his words. "Then we have to send out a warning!"

  


"And get the fox-clan extinguished?"

  


"This is beyond help. They're biting the hand that feeds them."

  


Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kagome with pitiful eyes. "Some clans do not accept you as well. It's a blow to our pride when a mere human is our last line of defense. A mere human fighting a battle against other humans that we ourselves should be fighting. We can't fight our instinctual battles anymore. It's like we're walking on hot coals and glass simultaneously while you people throw rocks at us."

  


Kagome stared at him in silence. Sure, she had assumed that it annoyed the clans that a human had taken over their fight, but she never thought their annoyance would turn into malicious frustration. 

  


Inuyasha sat on the floor, Indian style, with a not-so-normal thoughtful look on his face. Kagome wondered briefly what was on his mind, but Sango abruptly burst through the door, worry imprinted on her face. "We just got word that the fox clan is threatening the anti-yokai leaders. If they actually succeeded in just _one_ of their plans. . ."

  


Kagome nodded. "I know." Not only would her and her friend's cause become hopeless, the fox clan would be extinguished as well by sheer pressure from the anti-yokai groups. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who still looked to the side, thinking. 

  


Kagome frowned. What were they going to do?

  
  
  


Lei flopped back on her bead in a stricken mood. Thanks to Kagome she now knew that the fox-demons were plotting to kill her. Lovely. Just lovely. Of course, this was a blessing to her cause. And she would do anything to make sure demons were eradicated from this world. 

  


Demons weren't Christian. In fact, their mere existence disproved the Bible. Nothing disproves God's word. _Nothing._ It didn't help that Kagome had started this 'miko' campaign a couple of weeks ago. 

  


Train young girls to take care of the yokai as a special task force? How deranged could she be? 

  


Of course, she hadn't brought out her special weapon. Evidence that proved Kagome herself had a relationship with a demon – a clan leader. Her subordinate, Kagura, had noticed that at every one of her press releases the guy was hidden in the back, watching. 

  


A lover was plenty enough reason for someone to support the horrid beasts. 

  


"But what if those demons attack me tonight," she whispered in fear. Common sense knew that humans stood no fighting chance at humans. However, she had her cross. Her faith. Her God.

  
  
  


The fox demons stared at the burning fire, anger intensifying as the flames licked and kissed the air. Two of their own had been killed. Not just any two – parents to a young pup. 

  


Children were rare in all yokai clans. To kill a child was a mortal sin, to kill parents was even worse. 

  


They would kill the damned leader of 'Normality' the ones who left that logo on the bloodied bodies of the corpses, then kill Kagome, the woman who wouldn't let them act by instinct. 

  


If they died, then so be it. Revenge and moral code were more important. 

  


The young pup whimpered as he watched the flames dance, desire for revenge and hatred slowly consuming his heart. His parents were dead. Killed not by demons, but humans. Even a pup like himself could avenge their death easily. 

  


Naraku watched the clan from afar, grinning. Not only did his plan work, but this event would signal the musicians to play, and he, he would be the conductor. 


	2. To be a fish, lost in a forest

**Alpha **

**Written by : Chiaki Nozomi**

**Phase 02 – to be a fish, lost in a forest**

Sango reviewed the profile for the fox clan. They were normal, a bit smaller than the normal clan, and had a decently sized territory. She bit her lip in confusion. Why were they plotting to attack both Kagome and Normality? 

"Sexy," Miroku greeted, and then tossed a manila folder on her desk. Sango looked up in playful anger. 

"Pervert." 

"Just commenting on the beauty around me," he replied, smiling flirtatiously. Sango shook her head, half laughing. Sometimes Miroku was unbelievable. "There's been another murder," he stated seriously, "And it's two from the fox clan." 

Sango arched her eyebrow. "Why didn't we hear about this sooner? And why wasn't I out there to collect the evidence?" 

Miroku frowned. "That's the problem. These were mailed to us." 

Sango's jaw dropped. "Mailed?" She immediately grabbed the folder, ripped it open, and surveyed the report. A lump of concern began to form in her stomach. "Miroku . . . has somebody hacked into our files?" 

Miroku shook his head, "No. Why?" 

"This is done in my style. Right down to the way I use no capitols." 

"Let me see," Miroku commanded, and took the piece of paper from Sango's slightly shaking hands. If anyone had gotten in their server and stolen their profiles on the clans, the anti-yokai groups would have more than enough knowledge to attack the groups. And if extremist groups like Normality and Demon Be Gone got a hold of the information . . . 

Miroku whistled. "No wonder the fox clans are going to attack. They killed parents." Sango's eyes widened further. "And furthermore, parents of a young pup." 

"How young?" 

"Not young enough to survive entirely on his own." 

Sango cursed aloud, and then looked down at the pictures of the crime scene. Whoever did it had taken their time. The bodies were stabbed, slashed, and shot. To add to the shame, their fox pelts were stolen as well. 

A close-up of the forehead showed a smiley face sticker, with the logo `Normality' scratched with a knife below it. Sango's stomach turned once more. The probability of humans striking down a demon with such ease was low; the chance of killing two overprotective parents was even slimmer. Either Normality had hired a demon hunter, or they were being framed. 

"Miroku, survey the connection logs for the past month. Either Normality got into our files, or someone is framing them. Also get me a list of demon hunters in this area. I'll call Kagome." 

"Why'd they have to live all the way out here," Kagome moaned as she checked the clock. The day kept getting longer and longer. First she started her day dealing with Inuyasha, then she received a bomb threat from Normality, then Inuyasha tells her the fox clan is plotting to kill her and the leaders of Normality. 

It took three hours to drive out to the relative location of their territory, plus another hour or so to hike out to their headquarters. Luckily they had gathered new information a week before, and the chances of the clan remaining in that spot were high. If she remembered correctly, fox death rituals took about two weeks to complete. 

Still, this whole trip took about eight hours out of her day, and would be the only thing she had time for. Sango and Miroku were the only other people on her staff that could actually do things timely and efficiently; probably because they understood ancient folklore and rituals. 

Kagome's cell rang, and she answered it with a simple `Hello.' 

"Kagome, its Sango." 

Crap, she sounded worried. "What is it?" 

"Someone hacked into our system and took our profiles on the clans," an explicative left Kagome's mouth, "And someone mailed a case file on the murder of two fox parents." 

"Parents?" 

"Of a young pup." The day got worse. "And the father had a smiley sticker and Normality scratched onto his forehead." And that was the icing on the cake. Kagome sighed, and told herself to remain calm. "I looked up demon hunters, and it turns out one entered town a couple of days ago. I'm not sure if she is connected with this though." 

"The pictures - did the cuts look human or demonic in form?" 

"Swords and a gun. A knife was probably used to get the pelt. I can't tell their origin without an autopsy. And that's impossible now." Kagome bit her lip. Any false move at this stage could cost her own and other innocent lives. And with lack of information, the right decision could be wrong. "Kagome," Sango asked after a moment of silence, "Are you there?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome shook her head, "I don't know what to do. Just gather what you can, and give me updates. I'm about an hour away from the fox clan's territory." Sango confirmed her orders, then hung up. 

Kagome stared at her phone for a moment, then looked back to the road, only to see a small animal walking across it. She screamed, and slammed on the brakes. . . . 

Inuyasha entered his country mansion, both a center for his business and a home to his clan. The mansion itself looked decent enough, not too decorated and decorated enough to look homey. Several of his clan were in the dining room, having their lunch. 

"Inuyasha-sama," a female in heat cooed, "You can sleep with me tonight." 

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, and continued walking through his home, watching and taking a head count. 

"He's so cold hearted," the rejected hound said. 

"He probably has the hots for a human. He is only a half-breed, remember?" The two girls laughed haughtily. Inuyasha dismissed their remarks on a superficial level, but they had a valid point. 

He had no alpha female. Every clan but his own possessed a female leader. It's not like he didn't get any offers, but his female counterparts weren't enough. When he chose his alpha, it would have to be for life. His pride commanded it. 

The wolf clan had a different alpha every six months, chosen by the females fighting to the death. The fox clan chose by number of successful hunts. The panther, rat, snake - all the clans - changed their leaders based on the groups needs. 

The dog clan based its leader on strength. Whether they liked it or not, he proved his strength and gained his position fairly. "Inuyasha," a male voice called, knocking the dog demon out of his temporary world. 

"What is it Naru," he spat, a little harsher than he meant to. Naru raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously. 

"Somebody have a bad encounter with Kagome?" 

"Feh," he scoffed, and promptly entered and sat in his office. Naru followed suit, and eyed Inuyasha with worry. "What is it," Inuyasha asked in a half sigh a moment later, "If it's about the fox clan, I already know." 

"The wolf clan sent a pup to us earlier. A boy was seriously injured." Inuyasha's ears perked with surprise, then flattened down to his head. It was an insult and a threat at the same time. By sending a mere child, the wolf clan was declaring the dog clan weak and helpless. 

"I guess I'll have to show who's boss again," Inuyasha replied, smirking and cracking his knuckles. "How's the pup?" 

"He's in the hospital. Doctors said it recovery would take awhile, but afterwards he would be healthy." 

Inuyasha nodded. "Tell the parents to give the hospital bills to me. I'll take care of them." Naru nodded, then stared at Inuyasha again. He knew that the stubborn man liked, possibly even loved Kagome, and his stench of worry not only effected him, but the clan as well. Their leader could not show any signs of weakness to the clan without paying the consequences of loss of respect and stability. 

Inuyasha knew what his advisor was doing. Naru had the most sensitive nose he had ever seen, the man's intuitive empathy helped him know exactly what people felt at any given time. Had his arm not been cut off, he would be the leader of the clan. Sesshoumaru was to thank for that 'gift'. Thankfully, Naru blamed Sesshoumaru only, and did not express his hate to Inuyasha. In fact, the older man thought of Inuyasha as a younger brother. 

"Where is she," Naru asked softly, partly to soften Inuyasha's disposition, partly to discourage eavesdroppers. 

"Driving to the fox clan's territory." Naru raised an eyebrow, questioning Inuyasha's current presence. 

Kagome swerved and hit a tree on the side of the road. Thankfully she hit on the passenger side, was wearing a seatbelt, and the airbags took care of her head. She sat in the car for about minute, stunned. She scanned around her, and saw a fox pup trudging along the road. Kagome gasped, jumped out of her car, and ran to the pup. The pup looked up at her with glazed eyes. He had to be marching for days without food or water, and as if to confirm her thought, he wearily collapsed in her arms. 

Kagome gasped as she felt each of his ribs touch her arm. His fur looked dull from malnutrition, his skin bled from cuts and thorns, some scarred over and oozed pus. When he breathed, it wheezed out, sounding like a whistle she played with as a child. If she didn't feel the urgent need to help him, she would've started weeping. The tattered baby looked worse than a starved an abused human child. 

Kagome held the pup, wondering what her next action should be. She could try and take the pup back to his clan or she could call someone to come pick her and the pup up. Kagome looked at the sky, and noted that it was just after midday. The fox clan's territory was an hour's drive. She would have to call someone and pray that the missing child didn't anger the clan further. 

She walked back to her car, opened the back door, and gently set the sleeping child inside, careful to sweep out any glass that fell. She then reached for her cell phone and scanned her address book. Sango had to be making her press statement right about now, which meant her and Miroku were out of the question. Her parents were out of town on a second, third (?) honeymoon, Kaede was too old . . . Inuyasha? 

Kagome chuckled softly. The mutt got on her speed dial from the sheer number of times he had made trouble for the police. Could she call him? She scanned the rest of her numbers, and found no one. The blasted dog was the only one left. Sighing, she pressed 'dial'. His phone rang once, twice, thrice . . . Kagome scowled after the fifth ring. "I know you're there! Pick the -" Inuyasha answered - "damn thing up!" 

"Kagome," he asked in a slightly confused tone. Kagome said hello, then bit her lip. She suddenly felt weary of asking him for help. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha hung up. Kagome stared at the phone in stunned silence before dialing his number again. This time, to her relief, he picked it up immediately. "What do you want Kagome," annoyed. 

"I need your help." 

"With," he replied, and Kagome detected a bit of amusement in his voice. 

"My car's wrecked, and I have a malnourished fox pup in my backseat." 

"You got in a crash," Inuyasha dubiously asked. 

"The pup was walking in the middle of the road. I swerved to get out of his way and crashed into a tree. Luckily it hit my passenger side, and I wasn't hurt. I'm an hour's drive from the fox clan's territory, and two hour's drive from the city." 

"So call someone else to pick you up. I'm not indebted to you." 

"You think I'd call you if I had someone else? Don't think so high of yourself," Kagome retorted, then realized that her words weren't going to help her case any. "Listen, I need your help, and I'm asking you politely. Will you please come take me and this pup to a hospital?" 

Inuyasha looked at Naru, who wore an expression of amusement on his face. He nodded, expressing his approval. If word got out that he had gone to save Kagome _again_ not only would the females be irritated, the males might decide to kick him out of `office'. 

Naru then mouthed the words `I'll go with you' and Inuyasha grunted his yes. Kagome thanked him, and hung up. "Looks like she needs you, eh," Naru teased. 

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, but a small part inside was glad the wench had chosen him for help. Sure, he had been her last resort, but she still considered him a resort. He shook his head, for a second he it seemed he was _human._

"Shall we bring some food for the child as well?" 

"Yeah. Some fresh meat. It sounds like the child is the one that lost his parents to that Normality attack." Naru said nothing in reply, he just frowned and walked out the door to prepare some food. 

Hopefully the fox clan knew the child left and didn't think Kagome had kidnapped the pup. 

Sango moaned as she caught the time. "I don't feel like messing with the press," she muttered as she grabbed her make-up bag. Fortunately Kagome's speeches came equipped with notes and italics, so Sango could know which words to emphasize and which ones not. 

Hopefully Normality hadn't gone public about the Fox Clan's death threat. Knowing Lei however, the first thing she did was call up the press. Sango frowned and began putting on her make-up. 

Usually, the more refined you dressed for those blasted meetings, the more likely people were to believe your words. 

"Sexy," Miroku called as he opened the front door. Sango fought a laugh. When she first met the guy his antics irritated her. Now she just found them amusing. 

"How many did you count," careful not to stab her eye with the mascara wand, "And how many of those were anti-yokai?" 

"Twenty reporters, five national, ten were from anti-yokai groups." Sango groaned. Over half would be firing accusations and questions every two seconds. 

"What'll you do if they ask you about the death threat?" 

"Nothing, for now. What can I tell them? I'm sorry, but it seems you murdered parents of a young demon? Like that'll work for anti-yokai groups. We don't have enough information to make a formal statement either." 

"So you're basically gonna pray they don't ask you that question?" 

"Good guess buddy," she replied, then added the final touch to her hair. "Ready to go?" Miroku smiled and extended his hand like a knight. Sango shook her head and reached for it, and the two walked out to meet the reporters. 

"Where are you Inuyasha," Kagome yelled into the forest, "I'm dying out here!" Her voice echoed for a moment, and Kagome slouched against the outside of her door. It was about the time Sango would make her press statement, and Kagome wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. 

She snuck a glance at the fox pup, who shivered and shook as if true evil possessed his heart. "Inuyasha had better bring food," she muttered, then threw a rock at the trees. "Maybe I should call him," she asked, then shook her head. "I'd better be content knowing that he's coming. Cocky brat." 

Her ears perked at the sound of an incoming vehicle, and she looked to the horizon, praying it would be a certain silver-haired dog demon. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha's advisor/'brother' Naru in the passenger side. 

Normally Naru would stay to make sure the clan kept in line. The wise man must've been worried about the situation to come. Kagome stood, wiped her bottom, and waved. 

Inuyasha drove up behind her car and got out along with Naru, who carried an ice chest. 

"You owe me wench," Inuyasha greeted in his usual cold manner. Kagome smiled and nodded. By now she was used to his cold hearted manner of hiding feelings. 

"The pup," Naru asked, and Kagome nodded and opened the back door. Naru reached out and touched the pup's forehead. "He has a fever," he said, and reached inside the ice chest and pulled out a wet cloth. 

Kagome watched him care for the child, impressed. "Are you alright," Inuyasha asked, looking her body over. 

Kagome felt the heat from his gaze and blushed slightly. "Of course. After dealing with you, a wreck is nothing." Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. 

"Get everything that's valuable out of your car. We'll take you home and the boy to a hospital." 

"If they'll care for him," Kagome muttered bitterly and walked to her car. After everything seemed fine, the quartet left to the city. 

"Sango," the reporters yelled, trying to get her attention. Half were spewing out questions, and none were about the Chinatown incident. Sango cursed under her breath. She would have to wing it and pray they didn't ask something she couldn't answer. 

"What's this I hear about a death threat to Kagome and Lei," a man from MSNBC asked. 

Sango composed herself and replied, "The matter is being taken care of as we speak. However, the threat is not the effect, but the cause." 

"What cause?" 

"That is not our reason to release." 

"Then why target Kagome too? Why would they target someone who is helping them? Are you getting work done?" 

Sango had the urge to bit the guy's head off. And had Miroku tapped her shoulder, she probably would have. Kagome was better suited for these things, she knew how to deal with their stupidity. 

"Dealing with yokai is like dealing with people. You have certain rules and manners to obey. We handle each yokai clan individually. You can be certain deals are being made daily," she answered, careful not to use the english `demon'. 

"The demons are an abomination! They should all be killed outright," a woman carrying a sign that said `God demands we not obey Satan!' cried out. 

"That would be murder," Sango blurted out, then realized her mistake. She cleared her throat and quickly amended, "The yokai have been alive as long as we have, possibly even longer. Most have an immense knowledge of the earth and history and can better society if we would just work together. I'm sure most of you remember a time when we enslaved humans because of race. I can tell you now that what you are planning to do is no different." 

The press jumped over that statement and Miroku gently pushed Sango back, and held up his hand, saying `No more.' 

"I screwed up, didn't I," Sango asked, and Miroku nodded. "Your last statement was good, but you were dodging the questions during the interview. They're going to jump all over you on the news debates." 

Sango grimaced and sighed. "I know, I know. . . Let's call Kagome and see how her meeting went."


End file.
